1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to photo-stimulable storage phosphor apparatus and more particularly to a cassette for a storage phosphor plate, wherein the cassette has a visual feedback feature for indicating whether the cassette is upside down or right side up.
2. Background Art
In a photo-stimulable storage phosphor imaging system, as described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,847 reissued Mar. 12, 1985 to George W. Luckey, a photo-stimulable phosphor sheet is exposed to an imagewise pattern of short wavelength radiation, such as X-radiation, to record a latent image pattern in the photo-stimulable phosphor sheet. The latent image is read out by stimulating the phosphor with a relatively long wavelength stimulating radiation, such as red or infrared light. Upon stimulation, the photo-stimulable phosphor releases emitted radiation of an intermediate wavelength, such as blue or violet light, in proportion to the quantity of short wavelength radiation that was received. To produce a signal useful in electronic image processing, the photo-stimulable phosphor sheet is scanned in a raster pattern by a beam of light produced, for example, by a laser deflected by an oscillating or rotating scanning mirror, and the emitted radiation is sensed by a photodetector such as a photomultiplier tube to produce the electronic image signal.
In applications in which the photo-stimulable storage phosphor sheet is exposed to X-radiation at one location and read out at another location, it is desirable that the photo-stimulable storage phosphor sheet not be exposed to undesirable light to prevent image degradation. It is also desirable that the storage phosphor sheet be protected from damage during handling between the exposure and read out stations. It is further desirable that a storage phosphor be positioned in an upright position relative to a utilization device, such as a storage phosphor reader.